petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 October 2013
11:58 are the qrs done yet 11:58 FINALLY YES! I am working on the wiki page tho :3 11:59 yesssss 11:59 hi 11:59 hi 11:59 Hai 11:59 long day 11:59 u_u 11:59 what's everyone doing.. 12:00 Posting QR's for a recent game i made 12:01 working on rpg 12:01 converting a lot of stuff to DATA 12:32 I gots go for now :3 12:32 bye 12:32 3 12:32 bye :3 12:32 and thanks for the input twin :3 12:32 the emulator is definitely huge for me. 12:32 np 12:33 Aww bye 12:34 Damn dude...My PC is a hater 12:35 well bye! 12:46 taco cat backwards spells taco cat 01:00 gimmemorecoinz! 01:01 gimme? 06:59 hello 02:16 Ohwellhithere 02:20 Hey, twinz 02:33 you still on smoked sausage 02:34 Yea sorry reading wiki activity 02:34 ok ill leave you alone 02:34 Nah its fine 02:34 Im done anyway 02:35 im sort of getting the hang of moving sprites and such 02:35 next im going to try colission 02:35 Nice you seem to be catching on fast! 02:35 Try SPHITSP() 02:35 ok 02:42 person 02:42 mm yes? 02:43 Hey LCJ 02:43 I had a dream last night about minecraft ds 0.o 02:43 ... 02:43 ... 02:43 i am in peoples dreams 02:43 ... 02:43 i always knew i was hot 02:43 mybe 02:43 Don't you feel special Persson? 02:44 :D yes 02:44 i feel sorta special 02:44 It was like there was like 100 layers and there were like mountains around this house thin 02:44 and there were slimes 02:44 We all are beshal in our own little ways. 02:44 ... 02:44 wow i just figured out how to make health 02:44 how would you get hurt? 02:45 by touching some random blob 02:45 and there was this jester guy telling me how great the minecraft ds world was.... 02:45 did he post the download link yet 02:45 were there cows? 02:45 no cowas 02:45 Darn... 02:46 man how do you forget cows 02:46 idk 02:46 oh i was on this one server and...and...and this one dude...he spoke German 02:46 and im taking German 02:46 i talked to him 02:46 Du sprechst deutsch? 02:46 he responded as expected 02:46 "ja" 02:46 I have a secret Minecraft cow obsession... 02:46 the end 02:46 i have a secret minecraft kitty obsession 02:46 kitties! 02:46 :D 02:47 XD Love ocelots 02:47 person this update is making me so excited I think i'm going crazy 02:47 i havent played minecraft in a while 02:48 Is there a slime texture yet? 02:48 oh with my new graphics card 02:48 i put on my most advanced shader pack with shaders 02:48 and i used a 64x64 texture pack 02:48 i blew up tnt 02:48 with a screen recorder running 02:48 hardly ever dropped below 20 fps 02:48 i made a vid 02:48 WHOLLY! 02:48 oooh 02:48 should i upload it? 02:48 heck yeah 02:48 Yesssss 02:48 Of course! 06:31 ikr 06:34 I'm thinking of making an IOS styled OS 06:38 ok 06:45 Have you tried Pixelli? 06:45 ya 06:45 Do u like it? 06:45 yes it needs some work and it would be an awesome game 06:47 Currently I'm working on a terrain generator and the ability to load your worlds in the simulator. Then onto Collision in the simulator and then SURVIVAL! 06:47 that would be cool 06:48 It will soon become reality 07:23 hey randomous 07:33 Hello? 07:36 hi 07:38 Hai 07:38 hai 07:38 Heyyo! 07:39 Why don't they put a new poll? 07:40 idk 07:45 Everytime I write something my computer doesn't post it and I ned to refresh... 07:45 *need 07:46 Me too' 07:47 Have you scanned the first Pixelli demo Poke? 07:47 *Rewrites* 07:47 No 07:47 Oh... 07:47 I'm too busy 07:48 Your a meemoo 07:48 Did I make him just leave? 07:49 Oh. 07:49 No, my computer is just laggin' 07:49 Ok I thought you might have taken offense 07:50 Nah 07:50 ok that's good 07:50 Brb, i scan your game 07:51 Thank you! 07:52 Just 2 QRs? ._. 07:52 Tristones has around 40 Qrs 07:52 Yes because there is no Textures (Yet) and it's just a demo 07:52 You can only place the PTC BG tiles 07:56 Oh 07:56 Do you even know how to use sprites? 07:57 Yes, I'm creating world sim right now which uses them 07:59 Hi iam new at the WIKI 08:00 Hello! Always good to see new users! 08:00 thanks :3 08:01 So what's up? 08:01 Hey Starwin 08:01 Yo . And hi New user! 08:01 BRB Popcorn is good 08:01 look at my profile 08:02 Yvelit? Cool 08:03 Has any one played majoras mask? 08:03 Nope 08:03 i play majora´s maks at the morning 08:03 I don't have it 08:03 i play it at Project 64 08:04 Project 64 FTW 08:04 Well do you know what happens at the end? I have a theory about the happy mask salesman 08:04 I have a real N64 with DK64, MP, MK64, etc. 08:04 its an emulator of N64 08:04 I use my Homebrew'd wii to play majoras mask because my 64 Randomly resets at times 08:05 no i don't know i start yesterday 08:05 Dude MM Is scary 08:05 The moon *Shivers* 08:05 IKR! 08:05 mi code is hjij =(remove al j)=hi 08:05 I have 3 versions of MK64: 1 on the N64, 1 on the WII and 1 on my computer (Yes, I have Project64) 08:06 Anyone wana here my theory? 08:07 yes .-. 08:07 The big MM glitch? I know it 08:07 What glitch and what theory? 08:07 yjejsj :j3 08:07 Go on Youtube, MM has a big glitch with the moon, Idk how to describe it 08:08 :3 I shall look 08:08 Oh, and what means IKR? 08:08 MM is?? 08:08 MM=Majora's Mask 08:08 majoras Mask. 08:08 aaaaaaaaah ooooooooh 08:09 Popcorn 4Ever :3 08:09 I said it first 08:09 I said it last week 08:09 Popcorn 4ever :3 08:10 XD I know u did XD 08:10 Hai 08:10 woah 08:10 party 08:10 No 08:10 .-. and that????? 08:10 yes 08:10 whos that? 08:10 Absolutely not 08:10 Gangb- I mean yeah a party 08:10 Ok so in the extra chapter of the manga it explains how the mask was created when a hero played his bongos and made and evil creature die. Then the hero carved a mask on the monster's armor then bam majora was borin 08:10 ok 08:11 who wanna my minecraft map (survival) 08:11 Why 08:11 i is confuzzled bcuz MM is the sequel to oot 08:11 And sure server? 08:11 I think that the mask salesman stole the mask from the Tribe or was the hero 08:11 Adventure maps>Player's survival 08:11 OOT=ocarina of time 08:12 Is your map on a server? 08:12 no :( 08:12 oh... 08:12 Hey person Hi 08:12 wow we have a lotta ppl on 08:12 I hate survival in Minecraft, because when you die you need to redo everything 08:12 Iamaperson my PTC hero!!!! 08:12 ... 08:12 hello 08:12 Persson joins the gangb- i mean party 08:12 Majoras mask was when ganondorf was executed 08:12 ... 08:13 XD 08:13 *Starting to hate MM* 08:13 Ganondorf was my hero... 08:13 But he was resurrected in twilight princess 08:13 shut up pokeyoshi!!!!!!!! 08:14 Hey, your language please. 08:14 TP IS THE BEST ZELDA! 08:14 OOS is the best Zelda :yes: 08:14 OOS? 08:15 Oracle Of Seasons 08:15 On the GBC 08:15 so many ppl on 08:15 It was good but not the best...Ages was better 08:15 sorry :3 i like a lot MM 08:15 ages sux,DX 08:15 We just are 8 :3 08:15 I have it 08:15 Id rather have seasons.>n< 08:15 I has the both 08:15 oh,kk 08:15 Haters... 08:16 Ages and Seasons... It's same! 08:16 i wana SMB3 for virtual console for 3DS 08:16 Person anything new on Minecraft DS? 08:16 Meow >:3 08:16 nyayayayayyayayayya 08:16 no. been procrastinating 08:16 Abraham, 08:16 Bark >:3 08:16 I like that when you get the goron mask in oot all the gorons say the same dialogue. 08:16 : P 08:16 tgis should e made 08:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNkrYh57dHQ 08:16 *this 08:16 it really should! 08:16 the bot can talk?? 08:17 completely random 08:17 Super Mario Bros. 3 08:18 that 1ds video was kinda funny 08:18 XD 08:18 your answer is too confusing for my English Mexican 08:18 press the 1ds announcement 08:19 Person, did you see my comment in the Minecraft DS comments? 08:19 on the otehr videos reccomended on the right of that one 08:19 not yet yoshi; lemme check 08:19 Nintendo 0Ds 08:19 Paradox 08:19 XD 08:19 it has nintendo NODS 08:20 in the vid I tols u to click 08:20 *told 08:20 Nintendo seal of quality 08:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFe__XAwJok 08:20 i see now 08:20 yoshi 08:20 uhhh 08:20 no 08:20 sorry 08:20 launching my first game will be in a month 08:20 Nintendo 8BitDS, a new DS in 8 bit, BUY IT IT'S AWESOME! 08:21 the FPS would be like 0.000000000000001 and i'd have to redo half the raycaster engine 08:21 plus a raytracer 08:21 (i do have one though) 08:21 who r u software 08:21 in my R4 i have nesDS and ALL the games of nes 08:21 and what game r u making?'w' 08:21 R4? 08:21 those thigns are like,illegal 08:21 D: 08:21 well... 08:21 everyones on 08:21 my minecraft run at 2 fps :( 08:22 Hi Brian. 08:22 Software is Software and is making softwares 08:22 btw, r4s aren't illegal 08:22 Oh look brian joined the gangb- i mean party 08:22 D:::: 08:22 Imma buy one then 08:22 omg that second one is hilarious XD 08:22 maximum 9 fps help!!!!!! 08:22 my minecraft (with shaders and 32x32 resource pack) can still run at ~30 fps 08:22 basically, its the content you put in them thats illegal 08:22 anyways, hi! 08:22 Hi! 08:23 steam guy! 08:23 (whose name is gabe) 08:23 BRIAN 08:23 hi 08:23 hi!!! 08:23 My steam is having problems updating... 08:23 lol, again? 08:23 apple juice 08:23 My minecraft uses a 256x texture pack and runs at 60 FPS 08:23 lolwut 08:23 well,would putting games in them make it illegal? 08:23 Apple Juice is hardcore bro 08:23 why was i not invited to this party 08:23 if they're copyrighted content, yes 08:23 such as commercial games 08:23 Hey look Twin joined the gangb- i mean party 08:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmHuEQf_02Y 08:24 WATCH IT 08:24 unless you own the game and you dump it your self, is perfectly legal 08:24 nope.avi 08:24 Omg... Were 10 08:24 dear smoked 08:24 -Only don't have license an the 3DS lock the R4 in the next update 08:24 starbuck's wifi is slow as fcuk 08:24 You misspelled fcuk 08:24 intentional 08:24 the bots watching us 08:24 brian 08:24 yes? 08:24 why would u even say that?XD 08:25 ur an admin 08:25 Had a blond roast yetserday...Pretty good 08:25 ur like,a mod here!XD 08:25 be a good example 08:25 just cuz cfuk looks awesome 08:25 This place hasn't been this packed since...well...ever! 08:25 kk 08:25 *Bots watching like a nerd* 08:25 AWESOME! 08:25 what if brian gets banned 08:25 LOL 08:25 Oh the irony if Brian get's banned 08:25 what is nope.avi!? 08:25 ur supposed to be an example brian 08:25 you let us down 08:25 XD 08:25 everybody says it!? 08:25 mmm mi MC crash with the texture in 0.1 seconds 08:25 just "no" 08:25 nope.avi 08:25 ok 08:25 i am? 08:26 im just like you guys...with a lot more buttons 08:26 ... 08:26 Disturbing 08:26 XD 08:26 What are we supposed to do? 08:26 uh...wat 08:26 just being here 08:26 does that mean you can actually get banned 08:26 i think so, yeah 08:26 heck, i can even ban myself :p 08:27 XD 08:27 XD 08:27 DO IT 08:27 jk not really 08:27 does it 08:27 i gtg walk my dog 08:27 Bye 08:27 Will it ever come out? 08:27 im nack 08:27 back 08:27 bye 08:27 who wants to come to my company?? 08:27 wait...wat? 08:27 company? 08:27 Company? 08:27 Majoras mask 3D 08:28 theres so many messages e-e 08:28 CONQUER will come. Next week. 08:28 majoras mask h3d 08:28 If only it was possible with 3ds's hardware 08:28 240p ftw! 08:29 I thought it was 360p 08:29 Abraham Software is a Mexican company © 2013 Abraham Software Abraham Games is a trade mark of Abraham Software 08:29 no, the resolution for the 3ds is 800x240 08:29 What means IKR? 08:29 what does the company do 08:29 Oh HotDiggityDamn 08:29 They made oot 3D 08:29 actually, the 3ds's aspect ratio is 32:9 08:30 they made mh3u mh4 and oot im pretty sure they can do majoras mask 08:30 Yes they could bot not in 720 or 1080p HD 08:30 it wouldnt matter anyway 08:30 Answer me please, I need to learn everyday :3 08:31 learn wat? 08:31 It meen I know right 08:31 ? send 08:31 What means IKR? 08:31 omg im making a quest board in my rpg so it randomly generates quests and rewards and i messed something up so it says "Gather 15 Red Dragons" 08:31 "i know right" 08:31 IKR=I know right 08:31 Ahhh... Thanks. 08:31 XD 08:31 speaking of ikr, wats "kk" 08:32 Twin 08:32 what 08:32 krusty krab? 08:32 xD 08:32 ...kayKay 08:32 kk 08:32 protest outside the offices of Nintendo I want a remake of MM for 3DS?? 08:32 thats...just...cancerous... 08:32 KooKie? 08:32 gathering quests are for gathering items but it tells you to gather dragons 08:32 kk,can be nothing but kk 08:32 Ivery kiss beging with KAYKAY 08:32 XD 08:32 no man, petitions arre enough for now 08:32 or it might be a surprise from nintendo 08:32 I say we nuke it I WANT MM FOR 3DS 08:33 KaKa? 08:33 if we nuke them, who'll make it? 08:33 K.K. Bassa? 08:33 K. K. Slider 08:33 Abraham software will make it 08:33 K.K Rool 08:33 animal crossing! 08:33 K.K. Bossa 08:33 K.K. Jazz 08:33 yeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!!!1 08:33 K. 08:33 King K-Rool, in Donkey Knog 64 :D 08:33 Go K.K. Rider! is my song 08:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZFO4UjiFII 08:34 You played donkey kong? 08:34 I beat that game.'w' 08:34 I have DK64 08:34 (talkng like a boy at 5) 08:34 it took all my quarters T~T 08:34 When I'm bored, I play DK64, I beat the game in around 7 hours 08:34 Rockin K.K. is my song 08:34 I think Ive seen this Levi 08:34 Took my life T~T 08:34 PK Love! 08:34 Yes u r,sw 08:34 What 08:34 PK Fire 08:35 PSI Rockin 08:35 PFK 08:35 PK Starstorm! 08:35 who knows Gunman Clive?? 08:35 nope 08:35 * Starwin321 O 08:35 Doesn't ring a bell 08:35 * Pokeyoshi19 derps 08:35 * 08:36 * Pokeyoshi19 really derps. 08:36 so many messages omg i looked away for 2 seconds 08:36 we need google 08:36 * Starwin321 used pk beam on brian! 08:36 lol 08:36 *SmokedSausage Google is a boss 08:36 Abraham Software fainted!!!!!! 08:36 * Pokeyoshi19 uses Hyperbeam 08:37 Abraham Software died!!!! 08:37 * BrianXP7 used Brute Force 08:37 abraham Software was just nuked 08:37 lol 08:37 i ate poppy seeds 08:37 * Starwin321 fainted to pokeyoshis powerful blow! 08:37 I Nuke all of my problems 08:37 * Pokeyoshi19 uses an attack of death that kills! :3 08:37 Dude Can't u fail a drug test from those? 08:38 * Sparkystream used Giga Claw 08:38 You died 08:38 No you 08:38 deal w/ it,you did not faint >:D 08:38 bagels ftw! and yeah, it tests positive from something... 08:38 Abraham Software cry like a baby! 08:38 why do pokemon faint? 08:38 Cocaine bro 08:38 because nintendo 08:38 * Starwin321 disappeard 08:38 Starman Jr. became tame 08:38 How does a ghost pokemon faint?XD 08:38 pokemon black and blue 08:39 XD 08:39 PETA said Twin 08:39 Pokemons faint because they are poor 08:39 lol, people eating tasty animals 08:39 lol,People eating people 08:39 lol 08:39 * Starwin321 reappeared! 08:39 Brian used BASH 08:39 People eating holes 08:39 I want to eat animal crackers!!!! 08:40 Rhythmically! SMAAASH! 08:40 D'you know what's Harmoknight? 08:40 dito vs dito :3 08:40 tappys adorable 08:40 Sausage used nothing... 08:40 Anti-Joke-Apple 08:40 alright, this is gettings crazy... 08:40 In kid icarus uprising pit tells Hades to go home witch is the kid friendly way of pit telling Hades to go to hell. 08:41 i had fun but i got to do homework 08:41 * Lumage uses Splash! "YEA, I'M THE BEST !" 08:41 bye 08:41 bye 08:41 lol 08:41 Bye brian 08:41 bye 08:41 oh no my computers freezing! 08:41 XD-star 08:41 AHHHHH 08:41 HHHHHA 08:42 I have cold 08:42 I have hot 08:42 Haaa 08:42 I know pit actually sead that to Hades. The go home not the explanation 08:42 Haaaaaa 08:42 dloc evah I 08:42 A-CHOOOO! 08:42 !OOOOHC-A 08:43 *dito copied dito 08:43 Anyone got x or y? 08:43 not yet 08:43 *Ditto uses GO IN HELL, XY 08:43 Jk 08:43 Language bro... 08:44 hi again 08:44 I hate X and Y because I can't buy them D: 08:44 I SURVIVED! 08:44 don hate it an ALL is ok 08:45 I want x 08:45 i want y 08:45 i want z 08:45 I want z 08:45 ... 08:45 XD 08:45 i want a 08:45 y is 4 losers 08:45 no i want z 08:45 i want c 08:46 They are making a z for there 20th anniversary 08:46 i want blue 08:46 I want abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 08:46 i want 3 08:46 Thay ran out of colors...pokeMon Bluegreen and ocean red 08:46 i leave because this chat is boring 08:46 hola 08:46 I want pokemon :3 08:46 but come back,because im bored XD 08:46 del norte ajua!!!!!!!!!! 08:46 bye 08:46 They forgot Orange and Purple 08:47 did you miss me? 08:47 Very 08:47 No 08:47 i see brian left 08:47 hola (hi) 08:47 ¿Qué significa eso? 08:47 ?hola como estas? I beleive is how u say it right? 08:47 Hallo! Guten Abend! 08:47 Hi! Good evening! 08:47 uno menos :´) 08:47 v 08:47 sí Brian dejó 08:48 ... 08:48 Ich nein spreche shanisch. 08:48 ya back al english 08:48 Salut 08:48 Esto se fun.XD 08:48 spanisch* 08:48 yo soy de mx 08:48 uno orejas? 08:48 ¿Quién de ustedes habla varios idiomas? 08:48 Was bist du sprechst? 08:48 ... 08:48 Spanisch? 08:48 Lo levi? 08:49 Yeah, you think you're the best speaking Spanish, but I'm going to troll you with French if you don't stop 08:49 no me gusto? 08:49 yo me je 08:49 Am i in the wrong wiki? 08:49 Hades is my fave character in kid icarus uprising 08:49 Ok, eso no suena muy bien, he aquí Levi 08:49 no 08:49 here 08:49 to blend in,just http://translate.google.com/#auto/es/Ok%2CThat%20doesn't%20sound%20nice%2Clo%20Levi 08:49 erase that DX 08:49 I like Pit 08:50 http://translate.google.com/#auto/en/ 08:50 your link reboot my PC 08:50 I haz KI:U 08:50 Man u guys should add my FC so i can kick all yall's butts in Kid Icarus 08:50 I don't have it 08:50 Oh 08:51 (KIU) 08:51 Pit loves hotsprings 08:51 Hi por 3 time 08:51 Who here will buy Mario Party 3DS? 08:51 It comes in December 08:51 meh 08:51 Was bist du tunst? 08:51 yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!! 08:51 i think i said that right 08:51 Stop spanishing 08:52 IM NOT 08:52 ok 08:52 IM GERMANING 08:52 SHEIDSTIL 08:52 (shut up) 08:52 i was spanishing 08:52 Then just speak english 08:52 why should i? im a rebel 08:52 >.< 08:52 Moi aussi 08:52 So shut up :3 08:52 yo no hablo Inglés 08:52 I agree 08:53 No hablo espanol 08:53 no 08:53 Vos geules 08:53 No me gusta abraham 08:53 For Halloween I'mgona make a link costume 08:53 *Everybody looking on Google translation* Just shut up 08:54 Hablando en español es divertido. 08:54 Hablando en español es fun.NO te callas, 08:54 Parler en Français aussi. 08:54 i no lo hago... 08:54 tu en Google traduce también. 08:55 fine 08:55 Je liek chats 08:55 yo tradusco en google y uso mi mente 08:55 La différence entre le Français et l'Espagnol, c'est que vous comprenez tous l'Espagnol parce que vous l'étudiez à l'école. 08:55 what am i saying? 08:55 Est-ce à votre grés yoshi? 08:55 when i speak german im not using google 08:55 Shut up 08:55 im using KNOWLEDGE 08:55 :D 08:55 PRINT "HI EVERYONE!" 08:55 Listen to this theme: http://zeldawiki.org/Ganon 08:55 Dx 08:56 dijo :La diferencia entre el francés y el español, es que usted entiende todos los españoles, ya que estudia en la escuela. 08:56 I just used a different language there 08:56 PRINT"hi 08:56 PRINT " Gonna troll you if you don't stop " 08:56 Non, je ne vais pas la fermer. 08:56 hue hue hue 08:56 我喜欢巨魔，垃圾太多，想有一个垃圾邮件的比赛吗？ 08:56 (jajaj en brasileño) 08:57 J'aime troll était, et Spam trop, tu veux faire un concours spam? 08:57 Hate you Dx 08:57 ? 08:57 said: The difference between the French and Spanish, is that you understand all the Spanish, and studying in the school. 08:57 i say this but in spanish 08:57 I <3 Google Translate 08:57 Google is translating badly. 08:57 Petit компьютера вики, мы нарушаем все правила, разговаривая Langauge отличных от английского.I am sorry Random. 08:58 Gotta <3 Translate. 08:58 Russian? 08:58 really? 08:58 yes person!:D 08:58 ? 08:58 i can recognize some languages 08:58 like.. 08:58 russian is easy to recognize 08:58 uhhh 08:58 korean 08:58 Java 08:58 system.out.printIn("Hi everyone!"); 08:58 chinese and japanese (i can tell diff) 08:58 I beleive 08:59 sorry i say La diferencia entre el francés y el español, es que usted entiende todos los españoles, ya que estudia en la escuela. 08:59 पेटिट कंप्यूटर विकिया, हम अंग्रेजी के अलावा अन्य भाषा में बात करके सभी नियमों को तोड़ रहे हैं. 08:59 Petit Computer Wiki, brechen wir alle Regeln durch Gespräche in einer anderen Sprache als Englisch.I Am Sorry Random 08:59 sorry again confundi ctrl c con ctrl v 08:59 =Petit Computer Wiki,we are breaking all the rules by talking in a language other than English.I am Sorry Random. 08:59 cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque cállate porque 08:59 That's it I'm getting mad. 08:59 jajajajaja 08:59 ok 09:00 because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because itbecause shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because because because shut up shut up shut up because i 09:00 Im out 09:00 b4 i get spam/other langauge banned 09:00 SPAMMMMMMMMMMINN 09:00 this rules are true :P etit Computer Wiki,we are breaking all the rules by talking in a language other than English.I am Sorry Random.?? 09:00 please highlight that messege I just said sausage 09:00 yes software, 09:01 I am sorry 09:01 ok 09:01 call me "soft" 09:01 totsiens~ 09:01 ok 09:01 Okay let's all agree to speak english okay? 09:01 bbhbjhbhjbkb 09:01 ok 09:01 hmmm,Im ot sure 09:02 *not 09:02 but ill stop,4 now 09:02 Hola boot 09:02 smoked sauce i can call you "smoke"?? 09:02 Call me Sausage plz 09:02 hi boot 09:02 Hey boot 09:02 salsa!!!!!!! 09:03 What does everybpdy call me? 09:03 He's food 09:03 TACOS! 09:03 sorry :3 09:03 Sparky=Tacos 09:03 no tacos=tacos 09:03 YOLOOO 09:03 XD 09:03 I call sparkystream spark 09:03 sorry i left 09:04 lag 09:04 why the bot have an star?? 09:04 #YOLOSWAG360NOSCOPEINTHEFACEONBLACKOPS2 09:04 Heyyo persson 09:04 Pas salut tu n'es pas mon ami! 09:04 English please? 09:04 Bot is random 09:04 Nope 09:04 #yolo_gtav_battlefield4_minecraft_ptc 09:05 #YOLOOO 09:05 Bot is random pokeyoshi 09:05 ... 09:06 Oh the chat log for this session 09:06 And sausage 09:06 call me whatever 09:06 Can say,I'll reply 09:06 TACOS! 09:06 *Can't 09:06 wait me star 09:06 ready 09:06 sausage !!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:06 תפוח אדמה 09:06 Find out what means this 09:06 imma speak spanish 09:06 taco 09:06 burrito 09:06 burrito 09:06 dang u beat me 32 iy] 09:06 We started an hour ago 09:06 to it 09:06 hola adios buenos dias como estas tacos 09:06 Yoshi 09:07 stop speakig other than english 09:07 we will all get banned 09:07 ok 09:07 to speako spanisho justo addo ano oo to theo endo ofo eacho wordo 09:07 because we have nosy wikia users who read chat logs and report us 09:07 such as,um,I wont say 09:07 forget 09:07 well,i can 09:07 Sparky that is Disrespectful 09:07 because ones not here,ZZyex 09:07 olololo o spok sponosh 09:07 we do,sorry 09:08 epic 09:08 and some few more 09:08 thats all 09:08 persos when will the new version of MCDS ?? 09:08 Sparky...Be kind 09:08 KK 09:08 Do you have any ideas for CONQUER? 09:09 K.K. Kinder 09:09 sorry person when will the new version of MCDS?? 09:09 hi 09:09 Hey 09:10 hey saausage 09:10 h`i 09:10 Bye! 09:10 Bye 09:10 ? 09:10 im not answering those questions 09:10 bye star!!!!!1 09:10 ok 09:10 im a download ur game later 09:10 bye star 09:10 gtg 09:10 person 09:10 bye Yoshi 09:10 what 09:10 ideas for my 1st game?? 09:10 when is it released 09:10 MCDS 09:10 09:11 in 2014 boot2 09:11 0: 09:11 I cant wait or slimes 09:11 2035 09:11 we have the beta 09:11 i want Cows 09:11 bye yoshi 09:11 i want boots 09:11 ... 09:12 ?? 09:12 i like trains 09:12 bye 09:12 bye 09:12 i made a redstone machine 09:12 bye 09:12 u guys are making me bored,nno offense... 09:12 *no 09:12 bye 09:12 Im just getting bored,then again I get bored very easily 09:13 wait 09:13 anybody have animal crossing new leaf here? 09:13 ok will wait 09:13 ye 09:13 Imma be playing it,and 09:13 u do smoked? 09:13 i do 09:13 i no 09:13 want to play it together? 09:13 no 09:13 i have ACNL 09:13 i dont have 09:13 sure 09:13 kk 09:13 lets reg each other 09:14 GG 09:14 ur fc&name? 09:14 I got my ac game yesterday 09:14 I got mine 2 months ago 09:14 hi?? 09:14 who has MCDS 09:14 me 09:15 do u want to play on external server 09:15 hello?? 09:15 i hav a team 09:15 hey you talk spanish?? 09:15 no 09:15 a little 09:15 :( 09:15 como estas 09:15 i iam mexican 09:16 im american 09:16 its the official language 09:16 the spanish 09:18 hello??? any?? 09:19 im back 09:19 do u want to play MC external server 09:20 MCPE 09:20 mmm poket edition 09:21 ??? 09:21 i only have PC edition 09:22 i said Pocket edition erlerir 09:22 earler 09:25 hi every one else 09:26 bye i return in 30 minutes 09:26 ok 09:27 Hes anyone scanned Pixelli yet? 09:28 hi again :s 09:28 nope 09:29 is a good gam :) 09:29 im going to try it 09:30 does this make a face: /: 09:30 It's my attempt at a terraria port 09:30 :/ 09:30 it looks cool 09:30 can u place and delete bocks 09:30 yes 09:30 yes 09:30 and walk alround 09:31 mmmmmm like MCDS 09:31 IN DEMO 1 09:31 Place Blocks 09:31 Delete 09:31 Change palette 09:31 Block jump 09:31 09:31 but no to laggy 09:31 no no lag 09:31 can u walk around ur stuff 09:32 Not yet i'm adding a terrain generator though 09:32 ok 09:33 everybody coping MCDS 09:33 its terraria not MC 09:33 its 2d 09:33 its just a sandbox game 09:33 not copy 09:34 i can be a tester for official release} 09:35 official relese of wat 09:35 ofpixelli 09:35 That won't be necessary because everybody get's it when it's released 09:35 oh 09:35 and 09:35 *what 09:36 im going to make a game 09:36 this chas is died 09:36 *chat 09:36 yeah 09:41 hi 09:41 hi 09:41 do u know how to use PTC 09:42 Bgmplay,print,locate,pnlstr and i am training at gbox 09:43 oh 09:43 i need help with sprites. i need to know spanim 09:43 your games are?? 09:43 ... 09:44 mmmm person can help you 09:44 MY GAWD THE PALETTE FOR BG'S IS SO FRUSTRATIN 09:44 with wat 09:44 Boot bros, and minecraft creeper game 09:44 i need to know spanim 09:44 Loading the right palette 09:44 i need to know how to animate things 09:44 i dont know anything about sprites 09:44 or palettes 09:44 sausage? 09:44 and very little about bg 09:44 can u help 09:44 smoked edite your page i have only 2 days on wiki and my page is best 09:44 sorry 09:45 what? 09:45 can u help me with spanim sausage 09:45 I suck at animations im sorry 09:46 ok 09:46 imma install a 256x256 texture pack 09:46 WITH SHADERS 09:46 who read todays Boot blog? 09:46 I hope your computer dies 09:46 im working on sprites for the game 09:46 Anyone know how to make PTC select a random number from a set of numbers? 09:47 i think person the your MC crash 09:47 i can run 64x64 with shaders just fine 09:47 i made a vid 09:47 WOOT RANDOM TERRAIN GENERATOR DONE! 09:47 :( 09:47 mi MC crash 09:47 use RND smoke 09:48 ??? 09:48 No because i need to to select a random number between 20 and 32 tot 0 and 32 09:48 not* 09:48 oh 09:49 then idk 09:49 im boredddd 09:49 just do 0 to 12 its the same amount as 20 to 32 09:49 i think not 09:50 do RND(12)+20 09:50 wait 09:50 you are talking??? 09:50 RND(12)+8 09:50 do that ^ 09:51 it gets 20-32 09:51 random 09:51 what are you talking 09:51 im attempting a 256x256 resource pack! 09:51 Thanks now to test it 09:51 IT WORKED thanks 09:52 fot?? 09:52 *for 09:52 Pixelli 09:52 wats that person 09:53 wats a 256x256 resourse pack 09:53 Now to generate trees and hills 09:53 (Oh boy) 09:54 a 256x256 texture pack 09:54 oh no 09:54 not responding! 09:54 XD 09:54 :0 09:54 CMON MINECRAFT 09:54 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:54 I told you your computer would die 09:55 I CRASHED 09:55 noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!1 09:55 OUT OF MEMORY ERROR 09:55 XDXDXDXDXDXDXD 09:55 XD 09:55 WHAT WAS THAT FOR 09:55 I warned you 09:55 I HAVE A WHOLE GIG OF RAM FOR MINECRAFT 09:55 the clasic crash 09:55 A WHOLE 1 GIG 09:55 allocate more 09:56 im trying 2 09:56 3 GIGS! 09:56 FATAL EXCEPTION 09:56 WAT 09:56 STUPID MINECRAFT 09:56 mods?? 09:56 Welcome to my world...My blocky hilly world 09:56 yea 09:56 forge and shaders 09:56 thats it 09:57 im downgrading to 128x128 09:57 :( 09:57 mmmm only optifine minimap and armor movement 09:58 you can pass me the final version?? 09:58 i need help with backrounds 09:58 uhhhh 09:58 LOAD? 09:58 for bg 09:58 how do i display them 09:58 Optifine backpacks damage indicators forge BCmod rei's minimap 09:58 BGPUT and BGFILL 09:59 wat do i put after them 09:59 Look up the syntax in the manual 09:59 y kill 43 creepers 09:59 ok 09:59 im gettin 128x128 texture with shaders! 10:00 yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:00 256 is incomprehensible for my PC 10:00 hi 10:00 hello 10:01 ive been working on aottg 10:01 the chat is coming to life 10:01 im adding cutscenes to the boss battles 10:01 im about to load a world 10:01 and i have good/bad news depending on whos playing it 10:01 128x128 textures with shaders 10:01 3 10:01 2 10:01 1 10:01 good twin 10:01 ITS LOADING 10:01 chan chan chan!!!!! 10:02 my goodness... 10:02 im making the first boss a combination of sprites and graphics and the sprites are extremely detailed so the first boss will be 15x scarier 10:02 its 10:02 its 10:02 its 10:02 BEAUTIFUL 10:02 and LAGGY 10:02 XD 10:02 im only getting 15 fps 10:03 pass me the texture pack!!!! 10:03 if you dont like scary stuff then its bad news but if you can deal with it then it's good news 10:03 ahhh thats better 10:03 20 fps 10:03 i changed some settings 10:03 my MC run at 2 fps maximum 9 fps 10:04 O.o 10:04 I'm lucky to get 15 FPS 10:05 oh btw im adding a new mission to aottg 10:05 im running 20 fps with 128x128 texture pack and shaders 10:05 screenshot? 10:05 YESH! 10:05 yes!!! 10:05 the new mission lets you defend eren's titan form while he carries a rock to fix the broken wall so no more titans can get in 10:06 i cant get bgput to ork 10:06 can i hav an ex 10:06 its uploading 10:06 the screenshot 10:06 BGPUT 0,5,5,6,0,0,0 10:06 try that 10:06 yeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!111 10:06 it should place a blue block 10:06 thanks lots 10:06 http://i.imgur.com/d2EF1L7.jpg 10:06 there 10:06 20 fps 10:06 np 10:06 10:07 its beatiful 10:07 ikr 10:07 how do you place the whole backround 10:07 omg thats amazing 2013 10 19